What Else Can I do?
by KlaineFreakk
Summary: Sonny and Chad have grown up and now have one 5 year old daughter, Daisy Selena Cooper. When her chances of surival dwindling away, what will they do?
1. Chapter 1

**What Else Can I Do?**

**First SWAC Fan-fic. Reviews Make me Smile!**

"I'm off to set! Can I get a hug before I leave?" Chad called into the kitchen.

"Chad! I'm trying to get her to eat breakfast!" Sonny said laughing, walking in behind a giggling 5 year old.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the 5 year old giggled, grabbing hold of his leg.

"There's my little lady!" he said, picking up the little girl and swinging her around.

Sonny laughed and gestured to the child. "Come on Daisy; let's let Daddy go to work."

Bella frowned as her father put her down. Sonny kissed her husband good bye and her and Daisy watched as he drove off to his movie set.

"Momma?" Daisy asked, looking up at her dark haired mother.

"Yes Sweetie?"

"Can I go watch TV in you and Daddy's room?"

Sonny smiled and nodded, "Yes, But Daisy remember you have a doctor's appointment today at 9AM."

Daisy nodded and ran into her parents room.

XxXx

"Daisy Selena Cooper?" called the doctor.

Sonny smiled and picked up her daughter and followed the doctor, who brought them back to a yellow checkered room.

"Hi Daisy, How are you today?" he asked as he examined her.

Daisy smiled and began chattering away, about her friends, kindergarten class and many other things. When he was done, he went off to go look over the results of her blood tests.

So mother and daughter sat waiting for results.

"Momma?" Daisy asked, "Can we play a game? I'm bored."

Sonny smiled and nodded, "How about eye spy?" she suggested.

Daisy smiled, "Yeah! Let's play eye spy."

And so they sat, playing eye spy, It was Daisy's turn when they heard a soft knock on the door.

"Mrs. Cooper? Can we see you in the hall for a second." A nurses voice asked.

Sonny nodded and walked out the door, but not before promising Daisy she would be right back.

"What's the matter?" Sonny asked, instantly worried.

The doctor sighed and looked at the dark haired girl. "Mrs. Cooper, Has you daughter been feeling okay lately? Any signs of her being tired, nosebleeds?" he asked.

Sonny nodded, "She's been having nosebleeds often, I was planning on asking you about that, and as for her being tired, she's a kid and runs around a lot, why wouldn't she be tired?"

The doctor sighed again, "Mrs. Cooper, your daughter has leukemia." Sonny blinked, taking in what he had just told her. He put a hand on her shoulder, "Do you need to sit down?"Sonny just gulped and shook her head no. "She can go home with you tonight, But I will need her back to next week to start the treatment." And he walked away, leaving Sonny all alone, wondering what she was going to tell her husband, her daughter.

XxXx

"I'm Home!" called Chad as he walked in the house.

"Daddy!" Daisy called, running down the stairs and jumping into his waiting arms.

"Hey Daisy!" he said chuckling. "How was your day?"

Daisy frowned, "Not to good, Momma's been crying ever since we got home from the doctors. Every time I ask what's wrong, she just says she loves me. It's starting to worry me." She told her confused father.

"Well, let me go talk to her, Maybe I can figure out what's the matter. Where is she?" he asked, trying to keep his concern out of his voice.

"In your room."

Chad nodded and went upstairs and opened the door to him and Sonny's bedroom, she was sitting on the bed surrounded by tissues, in her hand she held a photo of herself, him and Daisy.

He went and sat beside, clearly worried, "Sonny, What's the matter?" he asked.

"It's Daisy." She said, again looking down at the photo of our small family. She started crying again and reached for her eight millionth tissue. "She's going to lose her beautiful curly black hair."

"What?" Chad asked, getting more confused.

"Daisy has leukemia, she starts treatment next week." She told him, her voice emotionless.

Chad froze and tried to compose himself, "Why didn't you call me?"

Sonny sighed, "I don't know, As soon as we got home I lost it and started crying. Freaked the crap about of her. Oh Chad, How are going to tell her?"

Chad shrugged, "I don't know Sonny. But we'll figure it out." He told her giving her a hug.

And then the door creaked open, and Daisy stood there, tears streaming down her face. She knew what leukemia was, it had killed her friend Marie's mother. She knew she had little shot of living.

She looked at her parents and then ran and sat in her Daddy's arms crying.

**Author's note: So That's chapter one! Reviews make Stella a very happy girl I have 3 ideas on how this can continue, vote which you think is best…**

**Daisy goes to the hospital and meets a little boy about her age, who also has leukemia; they become friends and get into trouble at the hospital.**

**Sonny and Chad start fighting a lot because of all the stress going on in their life. **

**Or, Chad spends so much time on his movie set that Daisy doesn't get to see him as much and worries about what he is beginning to think of her.**


	2. Dillawn

**What Else can I do?**

"Where's Daddy?" Daisy asked her mother. She had started her treatment yesterday, and her father hadn't shown up yesterday and had yet to arrive today. This was beginning to worry Daisy; her mother's reassurances didn't help her mood at all. She was grouchy and grumpy.

"I want Daddy here, now!" she demanded, allowing her diva side to show.

Sonny sighed and got up from her daughters bedside. "Okay, Daisy, I'm going to go get us some food and call your Dad to see where he is." and left the room.

Daisy sighed and crossed her arms. Her mom had left the door open and she saw a little boy in the room across the wall. He was looking at her. He waved to her and she smiled slightly. She quickly got out of bed and snuck across the hall to his room; she shut the door and smiled at the little boy.

"Hi I'm Daisy Selena Cooper!" she told him, smiling, showing her missing front tooth.

The boy raised an eyebrow, "Why did you say your middle name?" he asked from his bed.

Daisy shrugged, "Because Daddy says that everyone should know everything about important people, and that your middle name is an important thing to know!"

The boy laughed, "Well in that case, my name is Dillawn Richard Smith, I'm 5 years old."

Daisy smiled, "I'm 5 too!"

And as the two children got to know each other, Sonny was yelling at her husband in the hall way, Daisy was so busy with Dillawn, she didn't even notice.

XxXx

"Where are you?" Sonny asked in the phone.

"On set, where else would I be?" Chad responded, sounding confused.

"Uh here, where your only child, is getting treatment for a disease that could POSSIABLY KILL HER!" Sonny yelled.

Chad sucked in a breath, "Sonny, I'm here, making money so that Daisy can get the treatment, I'll get there as soon as were done shooting."

Sonny sighed, this was so Chad.


	3. Fights and Sunshine

"Where's Daddy?" Daisy asked for the eight millionth time.

Sonny sighed and pulled the thin blanket over her daughter, "He must be working late, I'll make sure he'll be here tomorrow." And she went to turn off the light when she heard a faint knock on the door. It opened slowly and in walked Daisy's father, Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Daddy!" Daisy exclaimed, trying to get out of bed.

Sonny turned back to her daughter, "No, Daisy, You need to go to bed." She told her and then pulled Chad out of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Sonny hissed.

"I'm here to see my daughter." He said, confused.

"At 11PM?" Sonny practically shouted.

"We didn't finish filming until like 30 minutes ago!" Chad said, shrugging.

"I think your daughter is more important than your stupid movie!" Sonny shouted. "Did you know that the doctors told me she has almost ZERO chance of survival? She's been alive five years and is only going to live one more year at most! Shouldn't you try and spend as much time with her as you can?" Sonny told her husband, sighing and sitting in one of the chairs in the hallway.

Chad sat down next to her, "I know this is hard for you. She's your only daughter, She's your sunshine, Just like your mine. You both are. You're not working and We need money to pay for her treatment."

Sonny frowned, and leaned against Chad, "That was sweet, but you're changing the subject. Daisy needs her father." And she got up and went to say good-bye to Daisy.

**XxXx**

**3 months later**

"Momma and Daddy have been fighting all the time since I've gotten here. Daddy hardly ever comes to see me and I'm losing all my hair!" Daisy exclaimed to her friend Dillawn.

Dillawn shook his head, "It's okay, The same thing happened to my parents. They got a divorce about 3 months ago…They still come to visit me, just not together."

Daisy's eyes widened, "Momma and Daddy would NEVER get a divorce."

Dillawn shook his head, "That's what I said when I first started my treatment."

Daisy shook her head, "It would never happen."

They both turned their heads to look at the lady who just entered the room.

"Daisy, you need to get back to room, You need your rest." Sonny said, picking up her five year old.

"Fine," Daisy pouted, "Bye Dillawn." She said waving. "See you tomorrow!"

**Author's Note: This story isn't going to be extremely long. I already know how its going to end and everything so only expect 4 more chapters at most.**


	4. Deaths

Daisy woke the next morning to the sound of crying in the hallway. She got out of bed and looked out the window in her door, She saw Dillawn's mother crying. Daisy extremely confused, opened the door and walked across the hall to the crying lady.

"Ms. Smith?" she asked, poking the lady's arm.

She looked down at the little girl standing next to her, Daisy was shocked at the Dillawn's mother's appearance, her eyes were puff and red and she had mascara running down her cheeks. "Yes?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"I'm Daisy Cooper." Daisy said, "What's the matter, Where's Dillawn?"

Ms. Smith hiccupped, recognizing the name, Dillawn had mentioned her quite a lot. "Well Daisy, Dillawn is with the angels now." And she broke down crying.

"What? I'm confused." Daisy asked.

Sonny walked up behind her, having heard what had just happened, picked up Daisy and brought her back in her room.

"Momma! Why did you do that?" Daisy complained, "Ms. Smith was just telling me where Dillawn was. Apparently he must have some family members with the last name Angel, cause she said he was with them! I just don't understand why she was crying, it's not like he's going to be gone forever."

Sonny shooked her hand and hugged her daughter tightly, "Sweetheart, saying someone is 'With the angels' is just and fancy way to say that…that their dead."

Daisy gasped, "Dillawn… is dead?"

Sonny nodded and Daisy broke down crying. "He was my best friend here! He knew what I was going through. His parents fought a lot, His dad hardly ever came to see him and he had lost all of his hair! He know what it felt like."

Sonny comforted her daughter, not knowing exactly what to say.


	5. When the Sunshine went out

Daisy had been in the hospital for almost a year. One day when she was talking to her mother she knew she had taken a turn for a worse. Her father had been waiting outside for he past thirty minutes, because her parents weren't currently talking.

"Can you send Daddy in?" the little girl asked in a weak voice.

Sonny nodded and went to retrieve Chad.

"What is it?" Chad asked his daughter as he went to sit in the chair next

"Daddy, I need to talk to you. You haven't been coming to see me at all. I'm worried about everything that's going on and I'm terrified that you and Momma are going to break up." The little girl told her father.

Chad let out a shaky laugh and patted his daughter's hand, "Sweetie, I will never break up with your mother, I Love her too much. I haven't been coming to visit that often because…Seeing you like this, so weak, it makes it all too real. But Daisy, Don't ever doubt for one MINUTE that I don't love you. I Love you more than my own life."

"I Love you too daddy. Be sure to tell Momma I love her too." Daisy said, her eyes drifting closed, and then her monitor flat lined.

"Daisy?" Chad asked, his daughters now still body. "Sonny!" he yelled to his wife out in the hallway.

"Chad, What is it? Is it Daisy?" Sonny asked, running into the room.

Chad nodded, silent tears rushing down his cheeks. Sonny saw the flat line monitor and joined him, only her crying was more noticeable.

Daisy Selena Cooper had died May 6th 2011 at 3:05 PM, She was 6 years old.

**Authors Note: Aww Poor Chad and Sonny. There are still 2 more chapters left in this story. STAY TUNED! And review!**


	6. A spot with the Angels

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the sweet reviews! Only 1 more chapter left after this one! **

"Sonny, Are you ready?" Chad yelled up the stairs. Sonny opened the door to their bedroom and walked down the stairs; she was dressed in all black and held a single daisy in her hands. They were on their way to Daisy's funeral.

**XxXx**

Sonny took a deep breath and walked into her daughter's funeral. She saw people from Chad's movie and even the cast of her old TV show So Random! She smiled through her pain and walked to the front of the room to take her seat. Her husband, Chad was standing in the front of the room ready to start the funeral.

"Hi everyone. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, Father of Daisy. I would like to start off by saying how happy Daisy would've been right now to see how many people came to her funeral. Daisy was a sweet, hyper and loving little girl. I remember on Daisy's 4th birthday I took her to my set. She had the time of her life. That day on way home she told me she wanted to be an actress when she grew up. I smiled and told her what and excellent idea that was. I'll regret never getting to see her on the big screen, being able to scare the living fudge out of one of her boyfriends, or walking her down the aisle. I know she's in a better place…And Daisy if you can hear me up there, I want you to know how much I love you, and nothing can change that." He wiped a tear and placed a daisy on her casket. He motioned for Sonny to come and join him up front. "And now a few words from Daisy's mother and my Wife, Sonny Cooper."

Sonny got up awkwardly and walked up to the front of the room to stand next to her husband, "Thank you everyone for coming. I don't know how long I can be up here without breaking down in tears. Daisy was my sunshine, every morning she would come a wake me up by saying 'Momma! Momma! It's a brand new day! The sun is saying hello, Come look.' And every morning I would groan and tell her to go back to bed, but she kept poking my arm until I would go say "hello" to the sun. I love my daughter-"and then she broke down crying into her husband's shoulder.

Chad comforted the dark haired girl quietly as people came to pay their respect. The casket was then lowered into the dirt and it was done. Sonny looked at the headstone and smiled slightly despite her, it read "Daisy Selena Cooper, July 24th 2005 –May 6th 2011, any girl who was as bright and outgoing as this girl was deserves a spot with the angels."

"Come on Sonny, Let's go home." Chad said, guiding his wife to their car.

**Authors Note 2: AWWWW! I actually found myself sad :,( Poor people!**


	7. 7 years later, Lilly and Boaty

**7 Years Later**

"Lilly, Boaty! Come downstairs were leaving in like five minutes." Sonny yelled up the stairs to her now four year old twins. The little boy and girl came running down the stairs in a fit of giggles.

"Mommy!" Lilly cried, jumping into her mother's arms, "Are we going to see Daisy?"

Sonny nodded, smiling slightly, "Yeah, Sweetie, Were gonna meet daddy at her grave and have a picnic."

"YAY! A picnic!" Boaty cried, "Did you make your apple pie?"

Sonny nodded, and herded the giggling 5 year olds in her car.

CcCcC

"Daddy!" Lilly cried, seeing her father standing by the gravestone of her older sister, she hopped out of her mother's car and ran to Chad.

"Hi, Lilly Ann!" he replied, scooping up his daughter. "And Boaty, My little man!" he laughed, high fiving the little boy at his feet.

"Daddy, Mommy was crying on the way here." Lilly told her father, "I think she was thinking about Daisy."

Chad sighed and shook his head, setting down his daughter. "You two stay here, I'll talk to your mother…You two talk to Daisy, It's been almost 2 weeks since we were here last."

The two four year olds nodded and sat in front of their sisters grave, taking turns talking to it.

"Sonny?" Chad asked, poking his head in the car.

"Oh, Hi Chad." She sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"What's the matter? Lilly said you were crying on the way here. Daisy would've hated to see you crying." He said, sitting in the seat next to her.

"I know… It's just…Daisy would've been thirteen today. I know it's been seven years and all but it's still hard." Sonny cried, putting her head on her husband's shoulder.

Chad comforted her, "I know Sonny, A mother will never stop loving her daughter, no matter what happens. Look at the bright side, we have two wonderful children, they always keep us on our toes and you have an amazing husband, if I do say so myself."

Sonny laughed and hit her husband on the shoulder, "Come on I bet Lilly and Boaty are beginning to wonder where we went."

Chad laughed and opened the door to the car; he looked over to see his children talking to the headstone still, just as happy as they were before he left. He walked quietly over to them with his wife, listening to their conversation.

"Daisy, You should've seen Boaty the other day! He fell in a mud puddle and was all dirty! When he went inside, Mommy got really mad at him for making a mess, it was funny!" Lilly said, giggling.

"Li-LLY!"Boaty cried, "Mommy did not get that mad at me! You don't need to tell Daisy that!" he shoved his sister, knocking her to the ground.

"HEY!" Lilly yelled, "This is a new shirt, and you got it all dirty!" she shoved her brother back.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Sonny cried, stopping things before they got out of hand. "You don't need to push your little sister around Boaty Allen Cooper, It's not very nice."

Lilly stuck out her lower lip, "He's only older by 3 minutes!"

Sonny laughed and plopped the picnic basket in front of her children, "Here, You can argue with your mouths full!"

Chad laughed and sat down with his family and began eating.

CcCc

Sonny closed the door on her children, "Sleep tight, and don't let the bed bugs bite!" she whispered right before she shut the door.

She went into her bedroom and laid down next to Chad. It had been a good night, They had eaten everything they had brought to the picnic.

"Are Lilly and Boaty asleep?" Chad asked, looking up from his magazine.

Sonny nodded, "I just put them to bed." She looked over at the clock, "Wow, I think we should go to bed too, it's almost 10 o'clock! We must of lost track of time at the grave yard."

Chad laughed, "Goodnight sweetie." He kissed her goodnight, a turned over on his side.

Sonny reached over and turned off the lamp, but not before looking at the vase beside her bed, It contained a Daisy and a Lilly, right beside the vase there was a little blue boat. Sonny smiled and closed her eyes, drifting into dreamland.

**Author's note: THE END! And two things, One, Boaty is actually a name! I had a little boy in my VBS group named Boaty and I thought it was beyond cute. Two, Incase you didn't get it the thing at the end with the vase and the boat it symbolized her children, **

**Daisy- stood for Daisy Selena Cooper, because her name is the name of the flower**

**Lilly- Stood for Lilly Ann Cooper, Because her name is the name of the flower**

**Boat- Stood for Boaty Allen Cooper, because his name is similar to the word boat and its blue because Blue is the color for baby boys!**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING!**


End file.
